A new goddess
by Lys1
Summary: Okay, this is my 1st story. its about a girl named Mia who dosnt know shes a goddess...kind of like how vanessa was befrore. She moves from....somewhere? and ends up in L.A and meets up with the girls.....and they tell her, her destiny of being a Daughter


Mia pulled on her moon amulet nervously as her geometry teacher passed out a test. It was her 1st day of class because she had just moved to L.A. She sat next to a girl named Catty, who now was staring at her with wide open eyes. Mia felt a little embarrassed not knowing anybody, and on top of it she wasn't expecting a test the 1st day at her new school. Suddenly Catty ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something, she looked horrified yet extremely excited, Mia just smiled at her hoping she was okay. Class ended and Mia hurried out of the room, she accidentally bumped into a girl. She was tall with long brown hair, she wrote a red skirt that was much to short and a black cami, her eye brow was pierced and it looked red and tender. The girl turned around quickly and glared into Mia's eyes. Mia suddenly felt sick and dizzy. She looked around nervously 'oh no I'm going to pass out' she thought. She leaned against the wall for support, then suddenly Catty grabbed her arm and she seemed fine. "Morgan leav her alone!" Mia figured the girls name must be Morgan. "She bumped into me!" Morgan glared at her. Catty pulled Mia away and walked with her down the hallway. Catty wore a pea green jumper with a pink tee underneath. Catty still looked very nervous and happy. Suddenly Catty turned towards Mia and asked quickly "can I see that necklace you have?" Catty blushed "sorry it just looks really cool" Mia showed it to her. Catty looked as if she was in awe, then she quickly turned and almost skipped down the hall way. 'Well she seemed nice' Mia thought. 'It's too bad I can't make any friends that wanna stick around me.' Mia was gonna head to lunch. She turned the corner and 4 girls stopped her. Mia smiled nervously when she recognized Catty. Catty stepped forwards and said "these are my 3 best friends in the world, Serena, Vanessa and Jamina!" Serena had short choppy hair that was colored blond with pink ends, tipped with glitter; she had on bright pink eye shadow and brilliant green eyes. Serena had on baggy blue jeans and a pink shirt that seemed 10 sizes to small; she seemed to be caring a big instrument. Mia guessed it may be a cello. Vanessa was the tallest of the 3 and had long blonde hair that had a few spirals in it. She wore a blue sun dress that matched her blue eye shadow which made her brilliant sky blue eyes shine. Jamina looked tough; Mia didn't know if she should be scared of her or what, until she smiled at her. Jamina had her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, and she put on bronze shimmer powder over her arms and cheeks. It made her already dark Mexican skin shine. She had on a black tank top with a black miniskirt and knee high sex-boots. Mia noticed the girls all looked so different, and she could join the crowed with her Chucks and High water Levis that matched nicely with her black tool shirt. Catty asked Mia if she wanted to go to lunch with them. "The café food is gross" Vanessa, Serena and Jamina all nodded in agreement. Jamina said "we can take my brothers Rosa car."  
  
Mia sat squished between Catty and Vanessa in the back of Jaminas' brothers car. Mia sat there wondering what Rosa meant, but her mind suddenly went to the safety of her life as Jamina went threw a red light. The girls all whooped and squealed with delight, Mia sunk down in her seat. As Vanessa leaned her head back with laughter Mia noticed she was wearing a moon amulet. Mia wondered if it was the same as hers..it couldn't be she thought but her curiosity took the better of her. "Um, Vanessa?" all the girls suddenly went quit to hear what she was going to say. "Can I see your necklace?" she asked sheepishly. Vanessa went to show off her moon amulet when Serena interrupted. "This is why we asked you to come with us, we all have one" Jamina pulled over and the girls all showed her their necklaces. Mia didn't understand. 


End file.
